Peace Begins Within
by Kassyndra
Summary: Flaky's fear incarnated in her heart and even took control over her body. Unlike Fliqpy, she is cruel, cold-hearted and silent murderer. For the Happy Tree Friends, the new carnage had begun
1. M is for Mental

**Chapter 1 Waking Up in Midnight**

Flaky watched down on her pot of soup. This night was cold as winter and she doesn't like it at all. Her scarlet eye followed the twirl of spoon in the pot. If it wasn't this cold, she might not wake up in the midnight, shaking uncontrollably with cold.

'If I eat something warm, I might able to resist this piercing cold air and get back to sleep' she thought. Flaky doesn't like any kind of cold or ice-related things after the North Pole (she guessed) incident which she accidentally appeared to be one of the six sailor who had been trapped in the deserted ice land. That time introduce her three things; garden gnomes, orcas and mental instability.

After that event, she can feel herself had developed some kind of alter-ego which appears to be more hysteric than before. She hoped that the alter-ego will rest peacefully in her mind and doesn't emerge to do the massacre, like her used-to-be best friend, Flippy.

Well, why used to be? Flaky never forget how cruel he is in his flipped-out state. He even killed her several times and, even he apologized later, placed fear in her heart. With her mental problem, it created a phobia toward him. She tried to kills him once because of her hallucination about him. Later, she found that her alter-ego had a stronger effect on herself. She had various problems about sleeping. She had various hallucinations randomly. She had various self-violent, from wrist cutting to a try to hanging herself. Live or died, she never escape this evil inside her mind.

The soup is done; Flaky carefully poured it down to her porcelain cup and gave herself a spoonful sip. She slowly had her soup. It was getting late in the night. She didn't have to care, her job as shop attendants ended as that shop was filled with water and cannot be opened anymore. Her money magically appeared, though.

After she finished her soup, she walked back to her bedroom. She stared at her bed for ten seconds without a reason, and then dug herself into it.

And there was her dream. Lately, her dreams usually involve running from death; knife, orca, flesh-eating plant, piano wire, car, Flippy, etc. and caused her to woke up in the darkness. She never had enough sleep for almost three weeks and that was bad for her health.

But that day's dream was strange. There was no escape from death, instead, only a pair of red eyes looked on her. That was pretty scary but she can consider it as her best dream ever.

In the morning, she strangely felt refreshed as if her tired soul was gone and replaced by a new fresh one.

And that was going to happened…?


	2. A is for Arsenic

**Chapter 2 A is for Arsenic**

Flaky asked Cuddles if he wanted to have a tea party with her or not. Cuddles was surprised because Flaky is shy but now she 'invited' him to her tea party. Flaky herself was surprised, too, because she knew she would not talk to anyone if it was not necessary, but now she was 'inviting' her friend to her party? That was totally surprising even for the inviter.

Cuddles sit in the middle of Flaky's sofa, waiting for his tea. While waiting, he thought about Flaky, how kind she is and how easily-scared she is. He felt sorry for her; she doesn't belong to this place which massacre is a daily event which (possibly) caused Flaky to have her mental problem. Cuddles saw this (he accidentally saw Flaky hanging herself when he was walking home) and consulted this problem with Giggles, both decided to shoot Flaky a party to cheer her up.

That must be good, Cuddles thought. Flaky is his one of his best friend. She is such a sweet and kind girl; she should be treated in loving ways.

There was no way she can hurt us, so why don't we try the best to not hurt her?

Flaky stared at the teapot, boiling clean water.

'It must be my alter-ego again' she thought.

'And the alter-ego must influence me to invited Cuddles. How can I do that?! I never invited anyone before!' She nervously tapped her finger on the counter.

'Anyway, I must guess what tea Cuddles like' She looked through her 'collection' of tea. Well, it's just three or four kind of tea she bought. Then her eyes stopped on something.

"Arsenic"

First it was just a normal dizziness, but then she saw that pair of red eyes again. Those eyes have no expression. It was enigmatic, dark and cruel. They kept stared at her like a snake waiting to finish its prey. And the most painful migraine she ever had took its part.

She tried to focus on something to calm herself but her migraine just won her. The pain forced her to shut eyes shut and tears poured down. Flaky slowly lost her control. The thing she feared most just happened.

'I hoped that the alter-ego will rest peacefully in my mind and doesn't emerge to do the massacre…'

'And I just let her out!'

Freaky, Flaky's alter-ego, looked at the bag of arsenic 'Flaky might bought them to kills the rat in the kitchen, I guess' her blank red eyes kept looking at the bag of arsenic 'Well, it has no flavor nor smell and quickly kill the people. I want to kill a people'

She controlled Flaky once to stab Flippy in his eye, tried to kill him. She wasn't appreciated at all because Flippy didn't 'lost his sight, cry in fear, painfully and slowly died in front of me'. Freaky put a spoonful of dried green tea in a pot, and then added three spoonful of arsenic.

'I am going to kill a person'

'It is fun. It is fun. Watch them die'

'I will close his pair of bright, cheerful eyes'

'With no cry give to that pity ragdoll'


	3. D is for Death

**Chapter 3 D is for Death**

Cuddles was so innocent that he didn't know what took Flaky so long to made him a cup of tea. Freaky viewed his child-like behavior as a stupidity. Her face showed no emotion as Cuddles quickly lost his heartbeat. She stood there for almost 10 minutes before she had a 'brilliant' idea popped in her head. Freaky went to the table which Flaky put her phone and called hospital.

"Hello, Haw can I help ya?" The drowsy voice from the other side hinted Freaky that it is Lumpy who answered her phone. Freaky allowed herself a small grin. If it was Lumpy, everything will e a lot easier.

"This is Flaky. I need help. Cuddles came to my house and accidentally drank arsenic, mistook it for tea. He is in…" She looked and breathless body of Cuddles and add "…an extremely terrible condition"

"Why don't you just left him die?" Lumpy answered, mercilessly "He will revive at the Happy Tree Hospital soon"

"Just come, I think at least we can help him" Freaky whispered "You are a doctor. Your duty is to keep people alive, not let them die."

"Nah… Okay then" She heard Lumpy sighed before he hung up the phone.

If you would like the medical trip, you should put Happy Tree Town in the end of your list. Having only one hospital and one clinic which run by same group of people can prove this. Things gone worse when one in the group of three is dumb and other one is blind. It's not surprised if you die at the hospital by the hand of those doctors.

Freaky waited calmly until Lumpy arrived at her house. A hammer rested on her lap. She led Lumpy through the dark hallway.

"Geez, why don't you turn on the light first?"

"It's broken"

"Ah well… Hey, what is that hammer for?"

"To fix my light"

"Is it really necessary?"

Freaky quickly turned around and hit Lumpy in his head. She made sure he was just fell unconscious before dragged him to her kitchen.

For Freaky, killing is her best way to bring her delight.

Freaky searched around her house. She grabbed a big bottle of alcohol from her medicine cupboard and a kitchen knife on kitchen counter before went back to her living room. On the floor was Lumpy. She pinned him down by hammered nails on his ankles. The reason Lumpy didn't wake up was because the large amount of anesthetic found in the 'first aid kit' in an ambulance. She would like to try her new method of killing: torturing to death.

Lumpy finally woke up from sleep. He felt an extreme amount of pain from his ankle. Freaky noticed this.

"Oh, you are awaken"

Lumpy looked around with fear "Wh-What will you do to m-me?"

"An entertainment of mine" She said, raised a kitchen knife.

Lumpy eyes went wide "Y-you w-will kill me?"

"Yes, but not that quick"

Freaky made a cut on Lumpy shoulder and wiped it violently with alcohol. Lumpy yelped in pain, begging Freaky to stop. She did stop after the whole area she wiped turned red.

"This is fun, isn't it?" Freaky asked Lumpy who was crying.

"P-P-Please St-t-top" He whined.

Freaky didn't do what he said; instead she made another cut on his waist. This one is much larger and longer. She didn't use cotton to wipe this time. The alcohol was poured on toothbrush.

Lumpy closed his eye and tried to sleep, but the pain is so great that he cannot even think. When she had enough of it, Freaky threw away her bloody toothbrush before stood up.

"Y-y-y-you stop?" He asked.

"I just would like to listen to some music, wait here for a moment" She went to her working table and turned on her laptop. After a while, Lumpy could hear the music.

"Safe and Sound" is actually a good piece with good meaning. It should not be played while someone is going to kill something like this. Freaky kneeled beside Lumpy, holding her knife while singing along.

"Just close your eyes" She slowly pierced her knife in Lumpy left eyes. He screamed.

"You'll be alright" She twisted her knife, tried to remove his eyeball. Lumpy turned his head around, but that made everything worse.

"No one can hurt you now" She poured alcohol in the empty hole of eye socket. Lumpy let out a loudest piercing scream of pain Freaky ever experienced (as Flaky).

"Come morning light" She dragged her knife down to his chin. Lumpy was too tired to scream now, he just silently sobbed.

"You and I'll be safe…" Her lip moved as she sang. She scraped the wound to make a bigger line of inner flesh.

"…and…" She poured alcohol on her cheese grater. It flew through the hole of the grater but she didn't care.

"…sound" She rubbed Lumpy's down-to-chin wound with this kitchenware.

It was like a long sleep for Flaky. She found herself sitting on sofa. Safe and Sound was playing by her laptop. She wondered what happened before she smelled blood and alcohol. Those made she looked down.

It was hard to recognize but it was Lumpy. His head was slit and his body was full of wound and his hands and feet were separated from his body. Both of his eyeballs were removed. Beside his head was a glass of water, instead it was stained by dried blood.

Then it came to her mind like a video record. How she killed Cuddles using arsenic, lured and tortured Lumpy, drank his blood with tea, licked his eyeballs before swallowed them, cut both his hands and feet off and mocked him to run away. She also remembered listening to Safe and Sound while doing those entire wicked acts.

This was too much for Flaky. A good-and-shy girl turned to be a stone-cold cannibalism murderer. She quickly made her way to the toilet. Her vomit was fishy and red. She suddenly felt tired and wanted to cry.

She didn't expect that her alter ego could causes this much damage. It was the first time she felt like she seriously needed help about mental problem.

'But who can help me? People in this entire town were totally unreliable!'

But then she figured out. The one who invoked her alter-ego also suffered the same problem but seems like he can handle the problem better.

Flaky quickly got up and cleaned the floor. Luckily, corpses of both Cuddles and Lumpy were disappeared. She got dressed as quick as she can and went out.

She needed to find Flippy. He was the only one who can help her at this time.

Wow, after a long time gone I'm finally able to update this story! Sorry for being late but there was a final test and I needed to study. Now it's ended!

What do you think about this story? Rate and review! It will greatly help me!


End file.
